vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kain Hikaru
Summary Kain Hikaru (華院＝ヒカル Kain Hikaru) was a member of the now-disbanded Dark Guild Grimoire Heart, as well as one of its Seven Kin of Purgatory. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Kain Hikaru Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Iron Manipulation, Light Manipulation Attack Potency: Small City level (Fought and damaged Natsu) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Natsu) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small City Class (Damaged Natsu) Durability: Small City level (Took Hits from Natsu) Stamina: High Range: Close Quarters Combat Standard Equipment: Mr. Cursey: A small doll Kain carried with him. It was essential for the use of his Magic, Ushi no Koku Mairi. Intelligence: Experienced Combatant, but dumb otherwise Weaknesses: If he loses his doll, he's not that Useful Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ushi no Koku Mairi (丑の刻参り Ushi no Koku Mairi): Kain's Magic, called the Ushi no Koku Mairi, allows him to place the hair of himself or from another person onto his doll (Mr. Cursey); however the doll is manipulated, the victim will be manipulated the same way. As for himself, he can exclusively change the properties of his doll (such as turning it into iron), giving himself the doll's properties as well. Using this Magic, he effortlessly defeated three of Lucy's Celestial Spirits. Other forms of Magic can be used in conjunction with this Lost Magic, for example when Natsu lit the right hand of the doll on fire, this was reflected on Lucy, who was under the influence on the doll, without actually damaging her body. Even if the doll's properties are unaltered, the person whose hair is on the doll has their physical strength increased. *'Dodoskoi' (どどすこーい Dodosu Kōi): With his increased strength, Kain palm-strikes his enemy. *'Dadasu Turn' (ダダスターン Dadasu Tān): With his strength augmented, Kain kicks incoming enemy projectiles back at the enemy's direction. Used to defeat Sagittarius and wound Lucy. *'Iron Doll:' Kain turns his doll's material into iron to make himself do the same. His physical offensive and defensive power are increased even more. :*'Metallic Rocket Mr. #2:' With a hair on top of his doll, Kain changes its property to iron and begins to seemingly throw it, causing his victim to ram against his opponents. *'Light Doll:' Kain turns his doll's material into a light source. This allows him to use light-based attacks. :*'Shining Dodoskoi' (シャイニング どどすこーい Syainingu Dodosu Kōi): With his light-empowered palm, Kain releases a light blast from his palm at the enemy. *'Cotton Doll:' Kain turns his doll's material into cotton, and thus turns himself into cotton. This allows him to jump extremely high into the air in preparation for his next attack, in which he turns himself into iron once more and slams into his opponent. *'Mist Doll:' Kain turns his doll into mist, thus turning his body into mist. In this state, he can avoid his enemies' attacks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Metal Users Category:Light Users Category:Tier 7